Nunca más
by Queenie Z
Summary: Mentalmente, le suplica perdón, y en sus últimos momentos de consciencia jura por todas las Diosas que nunca más volverá a fallarle a su princesa Zelda. Link x Zelda. OoT, ALttP, Oracles, LoZ. Esta historia contiene la muerte de un personaje y sangre. Traducción español por Belaja.


**Nunca más**

**por Queenie Z**

(Nota: El fic original está en inglés. Traducción al español hecha por belaja: u/1091327/)

Una poderosa espada le atraviesa el abdomen, y la vida se le pasa al Héroe del Tiempo por delante de los ojos.

Durante un momento olvida todo lo que lo rodea, dónde está, contra quién lucha. Recuerda su hogar en el bosque; los primeros pasos que dio más allá de él; la verde inmensidad de los campos de Hyrule; el agua fresca y cristalina de sus ríos y lagos; el rugido atronador de la Montaña de la Muerte; la abrasadora belleza del desierto… pero cuando vagamente oye en la distancia un grito desgarrador y cae al suelo como un juguete roto al que le han arrancado las entrañas, regresa a la fría y miserable realidad.

La realidad en que está muriéndose.

La realidad en que le ha fallado al mundo que tanto ha amado.

Gruñe de dolor mientras trata de comunicarse con la enajenada sombra que se encuentra más allá del muro de fuego. Se ahoga en su propia sangre al intentar gritar su nombre. Quiere pedirle perdón, decir cuánto lo siente por haber roto su promesa de que salvaría el reino y su promesa de que la protegería. Quiere decirle, antes de que el último aliento abandone sus pulmones, lo feliz que le hizo conocerla aquel fatídico día en el jardín del castillo. Lo único que quiere es decirle cuánto la ama.

Y se pregunta de dónde surgieron tales sentimientos: tan solo habían hablado en un par de ocasiones antes de la batalla final, pero en ella había algo que la convirtió en el objeto de sus pensamientos a lo largo de su aventura. Su dignidad, su perseverancia, su sabiduría… a pesar de que entonces dijera que había sido una idiota, era la persona más fuerte y sabia del mundo, incluso cuando era niña.

Pero había algo más: el anhelo por algo vivido en una época pasada que sentía siempre que pensaba en ella. Un recuerdo, en lo más profundo de su mente, de un amor tan grande que cambió el mundo. Jamás supo de dónde le venía aquel recuerdo ni por qué ella lo sacó a la luz, y ahora, cuando le fallan las fuerzas y se revuelca de una forma lamentable en un charco de su propia sangre, se da cuenta de que nunca podrá averiguarlo.

Mentalmente, le suplica perdón; desea una segunda oportunidad. En sus últimos momentos de consciencia jura por todas las Diosas que nunca más volverá a fallarle a su princesa Zelda.

* * *

Observa horrorizado el cuerpo del soldado caído, al tiempo que la incesante lluvia limpia la sangre de la espada de su tío. Aún no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, pero lo que más le cuesta creer es lo que el soldado acababa de hacer. Un caballero de Hyrule lo había atacado —a él, sobrino de otro caballero e hijo de uno ya fallecido— a sangre fría. Según parecía, se había vuelto completamente loco, igual que los otros soldados que patrullaban el terreno en busca del intruso. Y era muy probable que estos otros soldados fuesen los responsables de haber dado a su tío por muerto en las alcantarillas.

Aprieta los dientes y enfunda su espada. ¿Acaso se había ido todo al demonio en una sola noche? Hace apenas unas horas había estado riéndose y charlando con su tío, que ahora estaba muerto. Tiene motivos de sobra para irrumpir en el castillo y vengarse de todos y cada uno de esos miserables soldados… pero se contiene. No, recuerda, no está aquí para vengarse: está aquí para hacer lo que su tío no pudo; está aquí para rescatar a la princesa Zelda antes de que ese malvado hechicero le ponga las manos encima.

Cuando alza la vista hacia los enormes muros del castillo, se da cuenta de que está haciendo algo más que cumplir con el trabajo de su tutor. También cuenta con sus propias razones para venir: había respondido al grito de ayuda de la princesa por voluntad propia. ¿Por qué? Siempre había sido un tanto impulsivo, pero ¿por qué se adentraría en una tormenta armado únicamente con una lámpara para salvar a alguien que nunca había conocido? Cierto, era la princesa de Hyrule, querida y venerada por todos, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más.

De pronto, en un breve _déjà vu_, recuerda algo: una promesa que un él que no era él hizo tiempo atrás. Resulta absurdo: ¿cómo va a recordar una promesa que no había hecho nunca? E incluso así, la sensación de que había de cumplirla le corría por las venas. Tenía que irrumpir en el castillo. Tenía que salvar a la princesa. Si no, volvería a romper sus promesas.

Y por eso hace acopio de todo su valor y empuja las pesadas puertas de la entrada principal. Lograría lo que había venido a hacer… por su tío, por Zelda, por el él que no era él que hizo esa promesa… le costase lo que le costase.

* * *

Va, ciega y aceleradamente, hacia la Sala de Ritos, ignorando el insoportable hedor a muerte que inunda el lugar. Está a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies al tratar de recorrer los pasillos oscuros, semejantes a un laberinto. Sabe que el tiempo es esencial, y ya ha perdido bastante en su lucha contra Veran. Las dos oráculos ya hicieron todo lo posible al traerlo aquí; el resto es solo cuestión de su rapidez.

Diosas, concededle rapidez: si llega demasiado tarde, los planes de las brujas dementes se cumplirán. Una era de oscuridad y de caos sobrevendría Labrynna, Holodrum y hasta Hyrule… y la princesa Zelda, luz de su pueblo, sucumbiría en el proceso.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo que más acelera los latidos de su corazón es la idea de que sacrifiquen a la princesa. No piensa en más que en salvarla mientras recorre a toda velocidad, una y otra vez, las paredes del laberinto. Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, el aura de pureza y bondad que emanaba de ella cuando lo saludó, su risita ante sus torpes intentos de comportarse con respeto. Fue un momento mágico y familiar, uno que habría llamado amor a primera vista si no hubiese tenido la completa certeza de que ya se habían conocido antes, quizás en una vida anterior.

Y ahora que lo piensa, parecía que la llevaba protegiendo de esta forma desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá se hubiesen conocido de verdad en otra época; quizá la historia sí que se repetía. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Proteger a alguien así, proteger al mundo que ella tanto amaba… estaría encantado de hacerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Una vez que encuentra el pasillo que lleva hacia el altar, se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora, todo dependía de él: le costase lo que le costase, no podía fallarle a su princesa. Y pese a toda la presión, no albergaba duda alguna de que esta vez no fracasaría.

* * *

Mira incrédula al muchacho desconocido. Sabía que vendría un héroe para detener a Ganon y volver a unir la Trifuerza… ¡pero no tenía ni idea de que sería un chiquillo no mayor que ella! Se acerca vacilante a él, con las piernas débiles por las semanas de cautiverio, y le mira a la cara.

Una sensación de familiaridad la inunda al momento, como si estuviese reencontrándose con un viejo amigo al que llevaba siglos sin ver. Y parece que el chico siente lo mismo: se queda mirándola boquiabierto; las mejillas regordetas y la nariz chata se le sonrojan un poquito. Pero pronto recupera la compostura, la coge de la mano y le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes, princesa —le dice con dulzura—. Ya estoy aquí.

La joven princesa por fin rompe en el llanto que había contenido durante su cautiverio y cae en los brazos de su viejo amigo. Esto lo toma por sorpresa, pero luego le pone una mano sobre el pelo, reconfortándola. Mientras le da las gracias entre sollozos, el chico tiene una sensación muy extraña, una sensación de que tal vez no sea esta la primera vez que la salva, y de que seguro que no sería la última.

Pero no le importa. La ha amado desde el principio de los tiempos, y seguiría amándola, más allá de la muerte y de la resurrección, hasta el fin.


End file.
